Gamberros
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Es la última noche que el perro, la rata, el ciervo y el lobo pasan en la Casa de los Gritos, y la luna parece que lo sabe. Regalo para Dryadeh por su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo descrito a continuación me pertenece; únicamente son mías la incandescente llama de la imaginación y mi cuestionable cordura. ¿Todo lo demás? Una tal J.K. Rowling.

_Por los 21 años de la persona más especial que he conocido; la única que tiene el pelo morado y la paciencia suficiente para soportar mis peroratas adolescentes. Con la que espero celebrar muchos cumpleaños más. Espero que la historia esté a la altura, Dry. Mi Dry._

_Mi Cornamenta._

* * *

**Gamberros**

* * *

Es la última noche que el perro, el ciervo, la rata y el lobo pasan en la Casa de los gritos, y la luna parece que lo sabe. Llena, magnífica, brilla más de lo que es habitual en el cielo negro de Hogsmeade haciendo que casi parezca de día.

El lobo parece saberlo también. No ha intentado nada descabellado hoy; ninguna escapada furtiva cuando los demás miembros de la peculiar manada se revuelcan en el suelo sucio de la casa entre ladridos y suaves cornadas, ni siquiera ha intentado aullarle a su compañera de blues, que parece estar fija a propósito en lo más alto del tejado para acompañarle. Erguido y salvaje, con el pelaje erizado y los ojos negros brillando con intensidad, se dedica a mirar como los otros tres se muerden las orejas y estiran del rabo.

Casi divertido, podría decirse.

Pero la tranquilidad no dura demasiado. El ciervo, noble animal como ningún otro pero algo capullo cuando la ocasión lo amerita, se ha percatado de que no está participando en su pequeña pelea y antes de que a alguno de ellos le dé tiempo a ponerse alerta, golpea las patas del lobo con su asta izquierda y éste cae al suelo panza para arriba con un aparatoso _'catapum'_.

No pasan ni cinco segundos antes de que el perro lanudo, con la rata como polizonte sobre el lomo, se abalance sobre ellos, cayendo así los cuatro al suelo entre una nube de polvo y gruñidos que parecen casi risas.

La luna no deja de brillar hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando el sol traspasa el cristal grueso de los ventanales.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- No me puedo creer que hoy sea nuestro último día aquí.

James mira a Sirius por encima de su revista de quidditch cuando Peter habla, y como si de un ataque repentino de sentimiento se tratase, se lleva una mano a los ojos y finge que se le escapan un par de lágrimas tras el cristal de las gafas.

- No digas esas cosas, Pete, que me pongo sentimental. – y hasta parece que su voz esté afectada cuando añade – Préstale a tu amigo un hombro sobre el que llorar, Canuto.

- ¿A cuál de los dos, la nena o el gilipollas de los cuatro ojos?

- ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca?

La sonrisa de Sirius no presagia nada bueno mientras mete la ropa sin ni siquiera mirar en la bolsa.

- No, tío, soy joven todavía para el incesto familiar.

La habitación está más ordenada de lo que es habitual y dentro de un par de horas tienen que bajar al Gran Comedor para que Dumbledore pronuncie el que será el último discurso que escuchen bajo la protección de Hogwarts, pero ellos no se han puesto sus túnicas de gala aún porque quién sabe, puede que si se quedan encerrados ahí un poco más, no mucho, sólo un poco, el tiempo retroceda y cuando salgan al pasillo vuelvan a tener las manos y pies pequeños y otros seis años que gastar por delante.

Remus entra en el baño con el cepillo de dientes en la mano y Peter suspira.

- No me puedo creer que hoy sea nuestro último día aquí.

- Si vuelves a abrir la boca te juro por la falda más corta de Lily que te la coseré.

Sirius le quita la revista de las manos al castaño y se tumba en su cama con las piernas estiradas.

- Si quieres conservar tu boca, Jimmy, yo que tú no dejaría que la pelirroja me escuchara decir eso.

Peter sigue inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones.

- Me pregunto quién dormirá a aquí a partir de ahora. – dice.

Y a James se le enciende la bombilla.

- Sea quien sea – saca la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y apunta hacia la salida. – seguro que no tiene su nombre escrito en la puerta.

Mientras las líneas imborrables se dibujan en la madera y Sirius palmea la espalda de James _"quién lo diría, si hasta parece que tienes cerebro"_, Remus se sonríe en el espejo del baño.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En el Gran Comedor llueve.

No es que las gotas de agua sean lo suficientemente gordas como para enturbiar el zumo de calabaza de los vasos y desplazar la comida en los platos, sino más bien todo lo contrario; son finas e insignificantes, de ésas que pasan desapercibidas hasta que uno se palpa en pelo y se da cuenta de que lo tiene totalmente empapado.

- Es la primera vez en años que pasa. – se escucha la voz de McGonagall desde la mesa donde están sentados los profesores. Intenta hablar en voz baja para que nadie que no sean ellos le escuche, pero falla estrepitosamente (puede que porque, también por primera vez en años, todo el mundo está en silencio) y los alumnos, ya sean de primer o séptimo año, miran a la mesa de Gryffindor casi por inercia.

James levanta las manos.

- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. - Pero esa frase la ha repetido tantas veces que no le extraña en absoluto que nadie le crea cuando la pronuncia. - ¿Tenemos algo que ver con esto, Lunático?

- Nada.

Al mismo tiempo, a dos sillas de distancia (entra la rubia de bonitas curvas de sexto y Peter), Sirius se lamenta.

- Lluvia¿cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes?

Entonces Dumbledore, con el sombrero morado goteando sobre su nariz respingona y las mangas de la túnica morada empapadas, alza las manos.

El corazón de Lily Evans, prefecta perfecta por poco tiempo más y novia de uno de los chicos más imperfectos del castillo, da un vuelco.

- Otro año llega a su fin

Pero Remus no quiere escuchar nada más porque no le gusta como suena la palabra fin. Fin lo embarga todo y lo opaca; fin significa que no habrán más escapadas nocturnas bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James ni castigos en las mazmorras. Fin sesga esas poquitas ilusiones que le deja guardar la luna llena, como ver la nieve en los terrenos y comerse el chocolate que le lleva Lily a la enfermería el día después de cada transformación.

- Eh, Sirius.

Pero no le da tiempo a decir nada más.

- Larguémonos de aquí antes de que a alguien se le ocurra decir que el cielo llora porque se acaba nuestro último año.

Lily no es tonta. Ve perfectamente la mirada que intercambian Remus y Sirius y también se percata de la forma en la que éste último le da una suave patada a Peter por debajo de la mesa. Y ahora (casi se lo sabe de memoria), Peter carraspeará suavemente para alertar a James y los cuatro se las arreglarán para salir sin que nadie les vea.

Por eso (porque no es nada, nada tonta), cuando James se gira hacia ella para decir algo que ella ya sabe de antemano, Lily sólo suspira y dice

- Ve.

Más tarde, cuando los profesores se den cuenta de que hay sillas vacías en las mesas de Gryffindor, encogerá los hombros con una semi sonrisa en los labios y dirá algo que posiblemente se parezca a _"hace un segundo estaban aquí"._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Es la última gamberrada, lo sienten en los huesos.

Dentro de unas horas, puede que menos, no habrá nada que les ate al castillo de piedra que ahora se alza delante de ellos, y puede que esa sea la razón por la que ni siquiera se han molestado en cubrirse con la capa invisible.

Juegan a ser el ciervo, la rata, el perro y el lobo. No han cambiado de forma pero se tiran unos encima de otros (Sirius sobre James, James sobre Peter. Peter coge el tobillo de Remus y él ya no puede escapar) y corren descalzos sobre la hierba de los terrenos llamándose _"macho" _y _"tío"_, de vez en cuando _"gallina" _si intentan resguardarse tras el árbol que está frente al lago.

El tocadiscos encantado de Sirius hace rato que se ha quedado parado en la misma canción, una que habla sobre guitarras que se estrellan contra el suelo, verdadera amistad y rock and roll, y normalmente James diría _"tu cacharro es una mierda, chucho", _Peter reiría porque _"te ha llamado chucho, Canuto" _y Sirius añadiría entre dientes un _"el que va a acabar echo una mierda eres tú" _mientras le coge por el cuello con una mano y le revuelve el pelo con la otra, pero ese día a nadie parece importarle.

- No me puedo creer que hoy sea nuestro último día aquí.

Y esta vez James no mira mal a Peter porque esta vez, y es algo que está seguro, pasa una vez cada cien años, está de acuerdo con él.

Remus es el primero en hablar después de unos minutos de inusual silencio.

- Voy a echarlo de menos.

- Ey, si alguna vez te sientes solo y dejas de ser un empollón repelente, mi casa es tu casa.

- Tú vives en _mi _casa, Canuto.

- No te pongas celoso, Jimmy. Tú puedes venir también.

- ¿Y yo, podré ir yo?

Sirius sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando añade con falso tono serio

- Sólo si admites que soy mucho más guapo que tú y dejas de roncar por las noches.

Los cuatro están tirando piedras al calamar gigante cuando la voz de Filch les sobresalta.

- ¡Vosotros, por fin os encuentro!

Se miran entre ellos y cuando ríen casi parece que están gruñendo.

Las últimas piedras que les quedaban en la mano las tiran al aire.

Y cuando el conserje los llama gamberros desde la lejanía, los cuatro desean que esa no sea la última vez que alguien se dirija a ellos con esa palabra.

**

* * *

**

_Escribir sobre los Merodeadores es una droga, de verdad os lo digo. _

_Esta historia en particular está centrada en su último día en Hogwarts, pero sobretodo, en el sentimiento de pérdida que los invade a todos (que nos invade a todos, de echo, o por lo menos a mí)._

_Sé que es una chorrada cortísima y posiblemente sin ningún sentido, pero cada vez que pienso en _**Dryadeh**_ James y Sirius aparecen automáticamente en mi cabeza, y por consiguiente, también lo hacen Remus y Peter. _

_(No sé si te habré decepcionado o no, pero sea como sea, cariño, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS)_

_Se agradecen comentarios de todo tipo, desde amenazas de muerte hasta "me ha gustado". Porque un review es el único puente entre el lector y el autor, que no se os olvide. _

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
